lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Doctor Who: The Ninth
LEGO Doctor Who: The Ninth & Tenth Doctor Adventures ''is the first of a series of games by Travellers Tales based off the science fiction series show ''Doctor Who, and covers the majority of the Russell T Davies Era from Rose to The End of Time, featuring the Ninth and Tenth incarnations of the Doctor and their various companions, including Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Donna Noble. The game was eventually followed by LEGO Doctor Who: The Classic Adventures, featuring select adventures of the first eight incarnations of the Doctor, and LEGO Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor Adventures, covering the entire of the Eleventh Doctor era from The Eleventh Hour to the The Time of the Doctor. A fourth game based on the Twelfth Doctor's Adventures has also been announced. TARDIS Hub The Ninth and Tenth Doctor's TARDIS acts as the main hub for the game, with the player able to set the controls in the Control Room in order to reach the seven smaller hubs for each section. The first four are based on the four initial seasons of the new Doctor Who, together with a fifth for the Christmas Specials and a sixth for the final solo adventures of the Tenth Doctor. There is also a special unlockable hub with six levels which become availiable once the player has unlocked enough content in specific hubs - the first four feature playable monsters, the fifth is inspired by the IDW Comic 'The Forgotten' and lets players unlock and play as all of the first ten Doctors, together with classic versions of monsters with Free Play, and the final bonus level adapts the opening of The Eleventh Hour and which by completing unlocks The Eleventh Doctor (Suit and Raggedy Versions) and Amelia Pond as playable characters in Free Play. These last two levels were designed to act as previews for the two future games planned. Initially players without a save file will automatically be taken to the story level 'Rose' within the Ninth Doctor Hub, which acts as the Tutorial Level for the game. Once completed the Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble and Christmas Hubs will be availiable and can be completed in any order. The Final Adventures will unlock with the completion of all story levels in the first five hubs. Due to disc space two stories within each of the first four seasons are not featured as levels, but players can unlock special cutscenes summing up these stories which by watching unlock certain characters to purchase in the shop. These stories are: Season One: Father's Day, Boomtown! Season Two: Love & Monsters, Fear Her Season Three: Gridlock, 42 Season Four: Midnight, Turn Left The Ninth Doctor Adventures Chapter 1: Rose Summary: Story Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith Level Type: Chapter 2: The End of the World Summary: Story Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jabe, Treekind, Moox of Balhoon Level Type: Chapter 3: The Unquiet Dead Summary: Story Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler (Victorian), Gwenyth, Charles Dickens Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: Aliens of London Summary: Story Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Harriet Jones, Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: Dalek Summary: Story Characters: Dalek (Metaltron), Rose Tyler, Adam Mitchell, Henry Van Statten, Ninth Doctor Level Type: Chapter 6: The Long Game Summary: Story Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Adam Mitchell, Cathica Level Type: Chapter 7: The Empty Child Summary: Story Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler (UK), Jack Harkness (Captain), Nancy Level Type: Chapter 8: Parting of the Ways Summary: Story Characters: Ninth Doctor, Lynda, Jack Harkness (Casual), Programmer (Male), Programmer (Female), Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler (Bad Wolf) Level Type: Boss: The Rose Tyler Adventures Chapter 1: New Earth Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler (Cassandra), Chip, Novice Hame Level Type: Chapter 2: Tooth and Claw Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler (Scotland), Queen Victoria, Captain Reynolds, Sir Robert, Lady Isobel Level Type: Chapter 3: School Reunion Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, K9 Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: The Girl in the Fireplace Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Reinette, Madame Pompadour Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: Rise of the Cybermen Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Tux), Rose Tyler (Maid), Pete Tyler (Alternate), Jackie Tyler (Alternate), Ricky Smith, Mickey Smith, Jake Simmonds, Mrs Moore Level Type: Chapter 6: The Idiot's Lantern Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Elvis), Rose Tyler (Pink), Tommy, Inspector Bishop Level Type: Chapter 7: The Impossible Planet Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Ida, Zackery, Toby, Mr Jefferson, Danny, Scooti, Ood, Tenth Doctor (Spacesuit), Ida (Spacesuit) Level Type: Chapter 8: Doomsday Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith (Torchwood), Yvonne Hartman Level Type: Boss: The Martha Jones Adventures Chapter 1: Smith and Jones Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Blue), Martha Jones (Student), Julia Swales, Oliver Morgenstern Level Type: Chapter 2: The Shakespeare Code Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones, William Shakespeare Level Type: Chapter 3: Daleks in Manhattan Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones, Solomon, Frank, Talluah, Laszlo Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: The Lazarus Experiment Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Tux), Martha Jones (Party), Tish Jones, Leo Jones, Francine Jones Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: Human Nature Summary: Story Characters: John Smith, Martha Jones (Maid), Joan Redfern, Tim Latimer Level Type: Chapter 6: Blink Summary: Story Characters: Sally Sparrow, Kathy Nightingale, Larry Nightingale, Billy Shipton Level Type: Chapter 7: Utopia Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones (Utopia), Jack Harkness, Professor Yana, Chanto Level Type: Chapter 8: Last of the Time Lords Summary: Story Characters: Martha Jones (Saviour), Thomas Milligan, Professor Docherty, Jack Harkness (Captured), Tish Jones (Servant), Francine Jones (Servant), Clive Jones (Servant), Doctor (Aged) Level Type: Boss: The Donna Noble Adventures Chapter 1: Partners in Crime Summary: Story Characters:Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble (Undercover) Level Type:Adipose Industries Boss:Matron Cofelia Chapter 2: The Fires of Pompeii Summary: Story Characters:Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble (Roman), Caecillus, Metella, Evelina, Quintus Level Type:Pompeii,Vesuvius,Sybiline council Enemy Type:Proviles Chapter 3: Planet of the Odd Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble (Snow), Solana, Ood Sigma Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: The Sontaran Strategem Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Blue), Private Jenkins, Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott, Colonel Mace, Martha Jones (UNIT), Luke Rattigan Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: The Doctor's Daughter Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Blue), Donna Noble, Jenny, Martha Jones (UNIT), Cline, Hath (Soldier) Level Type: Chapter 6: The Unicorn and the Wasp Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Agatha Christie, Donna Noble (Flapper), Colonel Hugh, Lady Eddison, Greeves Level Type: Chapter 7: Silence in the Library Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Professor River Song, Donna Noble (Library), Proper Dave, Other Dave, Lux, Anita, Donna Noble (Dream), Doctor Moon Level Type: Chapter 8: Journey's End Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble, Judoon, Rose Tyler (Soldier), Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Wilfred Mott, Sylvia Noble, Mickey Smith (Soldier), Jackie Tyler (Soldier), Martha Jones (UNIT), Sarah Jane Smith (SJA), K9 Level Type: Boss: The Christmas Adventures Chapter 1: The Christmas Invasion Summary: Story Characters: Rose Tyler (Christmas), Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Tenth Doctor (PJ's), Harriet Jones (PM), Major Blake, Alex, Daniel Llewellyn Level Type: Chapter 2: The Runaway Bride Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble (Wedding), Lance Bennett Level Type: Chapter 3: Voyage of the Damned Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Tux), Astrid Peth, Mr Copper, Rickston Slade, Midshipman Frame, Foon Van Hoff, Morvin Van Hoff, Bannakaffalatta Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: The Next Doctor Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Jackson Lake, Rosita, Jackson's Son Level Type: Boss: The Final Adventures Chapter 1: Time Crash Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Blue), Fifth Doctor (Time Crashed) Level Type: Chapter 2: Planet of the Dead Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Lady Christina, Angela, Carmen, Lou, Barclay, Malcolm Taylor, Captain Magambo Level Type: Chapter 3: Dreamland Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Blue), Cassie Rice, Jimmy Stalkingwolf, Rivesh Mantilax, Colonel Stark Level Type: Chapter 4: The Waters of Mars Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor (Blue), Adelaide Brooke, Ed Gold, Yuri Kerenski, Mia Bennett, Maggie Cain, Tarak Ital, Steffi Ehrlich, Tenth Doctor (Spacesuit), GADGET Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: The End of Time (Part 1) Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Ood (Sigma), Ood, Wilfred Mott, Minnie Hooper, Vinvocci (Male), Vinvocci (Female) Level Type: Boss: Chapter 6: The End of Time (Part 2) Summary: Story Characters: Tenth Doctor, Wilfred Mott, Tenth Doctor (Injured), Master (Blonde) Level Type: Bonus Levels Chapter 1: Slitheen Hunt Summary: Story Characters: Slitheen (Blon Fel-Fotch), Slitheen (Jocrassa Fel-Fotch) Level Type: Chapter 2: The Battle of Canary Wharf Summary: Story Characters: Cyberman (Leader), Cyberman, Adeola, Torchwood Agent (Controlled) Level Type: Chapter 3: The Sound of Drums Summary: Story Characters: Master (Saxon), Lucy Saxon, Toclafane, Saxon Agent Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: March of the Crucible Summary: Story Characters: Davros, Dalek (Supreme), Dalek (Sec), Dalek (Gold) Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: The Doctor Museum Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Second Doctor, Third Doctor, Fourth Doctor, Fifth Doctor, Sixth Doctor, Seventh Doctor, Eighth Doctor, Ninth Doctor, Tenth Doctor Level Type: Chapter 6: The Eleventh Hour Summary: Story Characters: Eleventh Doctor (Raggedy), Amelia Pond Level Type: Characters Doctors *Ninth Doctor *Ninth Doctor (Victorian) *Tenth Doctor *Tenth Doctor (Blue) *Tenth Doctor (PJ's) *Tenth Doctor (Tux) *Tenth Doctor (Elvis) *Tenth Doctor (Spacesuit) *Tenth Doctor (Gandalf) *John Smith *Tenth Doctor (Handy) *Tenth Doctor (Injured) *First Doctor *Second Doctor *Third Doctor *Fourth Doctor *Fifth Doctor *Fifth Doctor (Time Crash) *Sixth Doctor *Seventh Doctor *Eighth Doctor *Eleventh Doctor (Raggedy) *Eleventh Doctor Companions *Rose Tyler *Rose Tyler (Victorian) *Rose Tyler (UK) *Rose Tyler (Bad Wolf) *Rose Tyler (Christmas) *Rose Tyler (Cassandra) *Rose Tyler (Scotland) *Rose Tyler (Canteen) *Rose Tyler (Pompadour) *Rose Tyler (Maid) *Rose Tyler (Pink) *Rose Tyler (Soldier) *Adam Mitchell *Jack Harkness (Captain) *Jack Harkness (Casual) *Jack Harkness (Torchwood) *Jack Harkness (Captured) *Mickey Smith *Mickey Smith (Shaved) *Rickey Smith *Mickey Smith (Torchwood) *Mickey Smith (Soldier) *Sarah Jane Smith *Sarah Jane Smith (SJA) *Martha Jones *Martha Jones (Medical) *Martha Jones (Party) *Martha Jones (Maid) *Martha Jones (Utopia) *Martha Jones (Savior) *Martha Jones (UNIT) *Donna Noble *Donna Noble (Wedding) *Donna Noble (Undercover) *Donna Noble (Roman) *Donna Noble (Snow) *Donna Noble (Flapper) *Donna Noble (Library) *Donna Noble (DoctorDonna) Allies Monsters & Villains Category:LEGO Doctor Who Category:Articles By Derek Metaltron